Saving The Ones You Love
by DD100
Summary: What has happened to Peters family? Can he control his powers enough to be able to save them, why does Elle want to help him?


A/N: Ok this is my first proper fanfic, so please be nice :-)

Disclaimer: I own Heroes! Nah not really wish I did though.

* * *

This Facfiction is set after the events of the first Season which we are shown in the episode which tells us about what happens in those four months Peter forgot, the difference is he Haitian doesn't put him inside the shipping container.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Peter_: _Leave me alone there's no way I'm going back there!_

_The Haitian: I am not going to take you back, you need to leave, quickly, here is a ticket to London, and your Passport, the plane leaves in an hour, you must leave, NOW!_

_Peter: But why must I leave, whats happening?_

_The Haitian: Peter, you have the ability to mimic others powers, you are therefore the most powerful of us all, so you are in great danger, there are people who wish to control you and use you. You must learn to control your powers to defend yourself, so go Peter Petrelli, and save us all._

_Peter: Why are you helping me?_

_The Haitian: I believe you are the only one who can save us from the terrible evil that is coming from the darkness….._

Peter could not forget those words the Haitian had said to him, he was the only one able to save 'us', who did the Haitian mean by 'us'? Why him? Why did it have to be him given the powers, what great evil was coming and why? So many unanswered questions were invading his mind, he desperately wanted answers, but knew that they would come with time.

"Sir, ticket please?"

Peter jolted away from his thoughts, he looked around and realised he was holding up the queue.

"Oh, sorry", he mumbled and handed over his ticket.

"Thank you sir" said the Ticket Collector impatiently.

"Through the door to your left and then follow the hallway".

Peter picked up the rucksack the Haitian had given him, filled with some clothes and some of his belongings, also some money, and headed through the door and down the dull airport hallway. At the end of the hallway was a spacious well lit departure lounge, Peter found a seat right in the corner secluded from most of the other people and sat down, head in hands, returning to his thoughts once more.

_Elle, why can I not stop thinking about Elle, she was the one who captured me and imprisoned me in the first place! The kiss though, in my cell, she seemed so happy, maybe there's more to her than I've seen, was I happy too when I kissed her? No, no I must have just been out of my mind from the drugs; why else would I have done it? Oh well, I need to stop thinking about her as I'm sure I'll never see her again. I have to forget about everyone I have cared for, Nathan, Mom and all the others, but it's to save them right?_

Peter's thoughts were broken again,

Ding Dong

"The U.S Airways flight to Stanstead, London is now boarding, please make your way to departure gates E and F."

Two hours later Peter was sitting on the Plane on his way to London, he had never been to England before, but was not the slightest bit worried, he had too many other things on his mind. So far the journey had not been as bad as Peter had expected, he had so much to think about he had barely noticed the time pass.

As the flight wore on further Peter found himself thinking more and more about Elle, but he had no idea why, he was thinking about her face now, and how pretty he had always thought she was, when the intercom on the plane crackled into life,

"This is your Pilot speaking, we will be arriving at Stanstead, London in around 30 minutes, please fasten your seatbelts as we begin our gradual descent. The local time is 4:15pm and the current weather is patchy cloud and 17 degrees centigrade.

Thirty minutes later the Plane touched down on the runway with a judder and sped along the bumpy runway. It was only now when Peter first realised he would have to find a Hotel to stay in, because there was no where else.

_I can just check in the tourist information office to find a Hotel._

Finally after being in London for almost 3 hours, Peter arrived at a small but modern hotel on the outskirts of London, he checked into the hotel and traipsed straight up to his room, exhausted from the lack of sleep. When he reached his room he collapsed onto his bed and instantly fell into a deep sleep plagued with dreams.

Peter awoke with a start and looked around the room, he had left the light on because he fell asleep before he could turn it off, he thought he'd woken because he had heard a voice, or a sound of some kind nearby, but looking around the room there was no evidence of any sound. Peter dragged himself through into the Bathroom and climbed into the shower hoping the water would help refresh him and wake him up. As the water splashed down around his body he realised the freedom he had, he could go anywhere, do anything! But no, he couldn't realistically, he cared too much to do that, he had been sent here to London so that he could save 'us' even though he didn't know who that included.

Peter got out of the shower finally feeling more awake and walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom, he glimpsed at the clock with read 11am, 11am!? He had slept for around 15 hours? By now light was pouring in through the cracks in the closed curtains, Peter dried himself off and changed into some fresh clothes, he pulled open the curtains and looked out of his window, he had not noticed before the view he had, he could see the London Eye clearly from his window as well as many other famous buildings.

There was a sudden sharp knock on his door and he whipped round to face it. He slowly walked over to the door and reached for the handle, as he touched the handle he could have sworn he received a static shock, but thought little of it, he turned the handle and slowly opened the door.

"Hello Petey" said a familiar voice.

"Elle….." Peter gasped breathlessly, he stared at her for what seemed like hours before continuing,

"Why are you here, how did you find me, I'm not going back", he stuttered.

"I'm here to find you, I managed to find you because I have many contacts and I know you don't want to go back" Elle answered as she smiled at Peter's confusion.

"Well, can I come in? I promise I won't try anything I just want to talk to you"

"Ok fine" he said and stepped back so she could walk past closing the door behind her.

_When I said I probably wasn't gonna see her again, how wrong was I?_

Elle said down on the bed and looked at Peter in a serious manner,

"Peter…."

"I know you're here to take me back Elle, but I'm not going, I won't be imprisoned anymore ok?" Peter raised his voice slightly.

"Look Peter that's…"

"No! Nothing will change my mind!"

"Peter, just let me talk will you?" Elle said calmly

"I don't know how to put this really, but I'm not here because of the company, I'm here because….because…." Elle paused and decided not to say what she had begun to say,

"Look, I left the Company and disobeyed my dad, I'm not here to take you back I'm here to help you ok?"

Peter sat in silence for a moment, he thought he had been confused before about everything, but that was nothing compared to the feeling he had now.

"And there's something else I need to tell you Peter, your Family, your Brother, his wife, your Mom your Nephews….."

"What's happened to them?!" Peter suddenly became worried by Elle's tone of voice.

"They're all missing Peter"


End file.
